The National Stem Cell Bank (NSCB) is located at the WiCell Research Institute, Madison, Wisconsin. The NSCB prepares, characterizes and distributes the human embryonic cell lines (hESCs) that are approved for federal funding and that are listed on the NIH stem cell registry. As such, the NSCB is a single source for investigators to obtain highly characterized, federally approved hESCs.